I forgot about this
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Francis a tout prévu pour ce soir, il compte passer une superbe soirée avec Arthur mais ce dernier avait déjà d'autres plans en tête.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya  
 **Rating :** T,  
 **Personnages :** France et Angleterre  
 **Genre :** Humour

 **Autres :** Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais fini cet OS et que je l'avais jamais posté, j'étais persuadé de ne pas l'avoir fini xD  
La saison de Doctor Who date de l'été dernier donc je suppose que tout le monde l'a vu? Sinon je préviens quand même, y'a un peu de spoil du premier épisode.  
Et sinon je sais que j'ai rien posté depuis un moment même si j'ai écris pas mal de truc, j'hésite entre finir mes histoires avant de les poster ou les poster quand même et vous faire attendre très longtemps pour la suite. Je me connais à force et je sais que je mets du temps à écrire alors... Vous préférez quoi?  
En attendant je pourrais toujours poster des OS maiiis c'est possible que je ne poste rien pendant plusieurs mois du coup.

* * *

Francis toqua à la porte d'Arthur d'un air joyeux, il avait décidé de rendre une petite visite surprise à son lapin et de l'inviter à dîner, et peut-être même faire autre chose durant la soirée si son anglais se sentait d'humeur. Dans tous les cas le français avait déjà planifié de passer sa soirée avec l'anglais et ce dernier n'avait aucun droit de refuser ! Même si il sortait l'excuse du travail, France, sachant qu'il travail trop, le forcerait à prendre une pause alors il n'aura aucune excuse de valable !  
Joyeux à l'idée de la magnifique soirée qui s'annonçait devant lui, le représentant de la France avait un merveilleux sourire sur les lèvres mais celui-ci se fana quelque peu en voyant qu'Arthur ne venait pas l'accueillir. Était-il absent ? Le français toqua à nouveau à la porte et quelques minutes après on vint lui ouvrir.

« Bon sang Francis qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Je suis occupé là ! Dégage j'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries ! »

Et sur ces belles paroles il lui claqua la porte au nez avant que Francis n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit.  
Il ne savait pas quel mouche avait piqué l'anglais mais il n'allait certainement pas l'écouter, bien entendu vous vous attendiez à quoi ?  
La République Française utilisa sa propre clé pour ouvrir la porte, que bien sûr le perfide Albion avait refermé, et se fraya à l'intérieur de la maison comme si c'était parfaitement normal.  
Arthur était occupé à faire il ne savait quoi, il ne cessait de déplacer des choses, de jurer et de bouger dans tous les sens comme si il avait un trop plein d'énergie et ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'en débarrasser.  
Le représentant de l'Angleterre était rarement dans cet état ce qui rendit France pour le moins curieux, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait pour que l'anglais soit ainsi ? Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué en plus alors que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il était dans la maison et très visible vu qu'il était au croisement de plusieurs pièces.  
Finalement Francis décida de se manifester sinon il présentait qu'il allait se faire ignorer pendant encore un bon moment et il l'avait pas très envie de passer pour Canada pour plus longtemps que cela. D'autant plus qu'il avait hâte de sortir avec son lapin.

« Arthur ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Les coussins c'est bon, le thé est en train de se faire, les biscuits j'en ai assez euh... Du sopalin au cas où je renverse mon thé à cause d'émotions fortes. Des mouchoirs, et euh... Ah oui éteindre mon téléphone ! »

France se fit une nouvelle fois ignorer et vit Angleterre sortir son téléphone, pester après car il devait sans doute avoir du mal à l'éteindre, puis le poser sur un meuble et ensuite retourner devant sa télévision pour vérifier l'heure et revenir dans sa cuisine.  
Le français commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de se faire ignorer et décida qu'il allait devoir attirer l'attention de l'anglais à la manière forte vu que la manière douce ne faisait rien.

« ARTHUR KIRKLAND ! »

Son cri fit sursauter ledit Arthur qui se retourna avec un regard qui semblait pouvoir foudroyer sur place.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là frog ?! Je croyais t'avoir dit que j'étais occupé ! Comment as-tu osé entrer ! »

« Tu m'as ignoré avant même que j'ai pu dire quoique ce soit ! »

« Je suis occupé je t'ai dit ! »

« A quoi ? Travailler ? »

« C'est pas tes affaires ! »

« Justement si ! Je voulais t- »

« Aaaahhhh ! Il est déjà si tard ! Putain vite le thé ! »

L'anglais cessa de l'écouter et se précipita vers sa bouilloire pour remplir une de ses tasses et l'amener dans son salon avant de revenir prendre des biscuits et enfin se poser dans son canapé avec l'intention de ne plus en bouger.  
Le représentant de la France poussa un long soupir avant de rejoindre son amant sur le canapé et s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il vit le regard pétillant de l'Albion. Francis ne savait pas ce qui l'excitait à ce point-là mais ça devait être quelque chose de très important pour lui et si il était en train de fixer l'écran ainsi... C'était qu'il allait sûrement voir un programme qu'il attendait avec impatience. Zut alors, on dirait que ses plans pour la soirée venaient de s'annuler devant ses yeux. Quoique, peut-être qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps et qu'ils pourraient quand même aller dîner après ?

« Arthur qu'est-ce que tu- »

« La nouvelle saison de Doctor Who bien sûr ! Chut, ça va bientôt commencer ! »

Le français se fit un magnifique facepalm. Bien sûr. Doctor Who. Comment avait-il pu oublier que c'était ce soir que le premier épisode de la nouvelle saison était diffusé ? Sans doute car cette émission ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement et qu'il n'avait pas compter les jours jusqu'à la date de sortie. Ce que semblait avoir fait son amant toutefois, il l'avait sans doute fait depuis la fin de l'autre saison.  
Parfois il lui faisait peur.  
Bon d'accord il n'était pas forcément mieux lui non plus quand ça concernait d'autre sujets.  
Francis poussa un soupire, sa soirée ne se déroulait pas du tout comme il l'avait prévu, enfin bon puisqu'il était là autant rester hein. Et ils pourraient toujours sortir après.  
L'épisode commença et c'était limite si l'anglais ne venait pas de pousser un cri de joie. Bon au moins il était content, se dit Francis.  
Ce dernier essayait de suivre ce qui se passait sur l'écran mais le show l'intéressait tellement qu'il se sentit somnoler, il se serait sans doute endormi si un cri ne l'avait pas fait sursauter.

« NOOOOOON ! LE DINOSAURE ! QUEL MONSTRE A OSE FAIRE CA ! BON SANG ELLE VOUS FAISAIT RIEN EN PLUS ! ELLE ETAIT JUSTE PERDUE ! CONNARDS ! »

Hein ? Que quoi ? Quel dinosaure ? Francis secoua sa tête et essaya de se reconcentrer sur l'émission que pour s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard. Il fut réveiller par le bruit de sanglots près de lui et s'inquiéta en voyant que c'était son amant qui pleurer.

« Ce... C'était tellement beau ! »

Bon d'accord fausse alerte, il était juste ému par son épisode.  
Francis essaya de se recoiffer et regarda Angleterre qui était encore sous le choc devant le générique de fin et il décida d'enfin lui parler de ce qu'il comptait faire à la base en venant chez lui.

« Arthur, est-ce que tu voudrais sortir dîner avec moi ? »

« Hein ? Dîner ? Mais j'ai déjà mangé tout à l'heure. »

Le français soupira, il s'était attendu à quelque chose du genre.

« Bon tant pis... Tu veux tout de même sortir avec moi ce soir ? »

« Hum... Je comptais retourner travailler en fait et... »

« Ah non ! Pas de travail ! Tu dois te reposer ! »

« Mais je me suis déjà reposé là ! »

« Juste en regardant ton épisode ? »

« Ne sous-estime pas la capacité de relaxation que ça peut avoir ! »

Le français poussa un énième soupire et se leva de son siège.

« Très bien j'ai compris, si tu as tellement peu envie de passer du temps avec moi je m'en vais. »

Et il commença à se diriger vers la porte quand il senti une pression au niveau de son poignet.

« Je... J'ai pas dit ça... On peut sortir si tu veux... »

Le visage de Francis s'illumina à nouveau et un immense sourire se dessina dessus. Il allait enfin pouvoir commencer sa soirée !

« Laisse-moi juste le temps de mettre mon manteau et mes chaussures. »

Le français acquiesça et attendit patiemment que son petit anglais soit prêt avant de sortir hors de la maison.

« Où veux-tu aller ? »

« Hum... A un pub peut-être ? Tu pourras manger en plus. »

Manger de la nourriture anglaise ne tendait pas du tout le représentant de la France mais il n'avait guère le choix donc il approuva les plans de l'anglais et se dirigea vers un pub.  
Malheureusement pour lui sa soirée fut encore loin d'être ce qu'il avait prédit. Arthur n'avait que Doctor Who à la bouche et n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler de cela durant tout leur temps au pub. Francis jurait que si il entendait encore une fois le mot « Docteur » ou « Dalek » il allait faire un meurtre.  
Bon aller courage, se dit le français, il avait encore la nuit à passer avec Arthur, il pourra se détendre avec leurs activités nocturnes !  
Enfin c'était ce qu'il aurait espéré. Dès qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le lit, l'anglais s'était promptement endormi sans le moindre avertissement.  
Francis grogna de frustration avant de se retourner dans le lit et de fermer les yeux pour dormir à son tour.

Tous ses plans avaient complètement foirés.  
La prochaine fois qu'il voudrait passer la soirée avec Arthur il vérifiera bien qu'il n'y avait pas une de ses séries qui passaient pour éviter de recommencer une soirée comme celle qu'il venait de vivre.


End file.
